Departures
by Ka-tay's mind
Summary: Departure: an action of leaving, especially to start a journey. Natsu only had one goal set, and that was to find Igneel. But the Flame Dragon King is gone, and that means starting a whole new journey with a completely new goal in mind. –Natsu Dragneel x Igneel ONESHOT, based on FT Chapter 415.


Departures by Ka-tay's Mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, unfortunately. Based off Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail Chapter 415.

* * *

><p>Departure: an action of leaving, especially to start a journey. Natsu only had one goal set, and that was to find Igneel. But the Flame Dragon King is gone, and that means starting a whole new journey with a completely new goal in mind. –Natsu Dragneel x Igneel ONESHOT, based on FT Chapter 415.<p>

* * *

><p>When he saw how his father's left half was obliterated in one blow, Natsu had shut down. His limbs felt heavy while they dangled against his sides uselessly as he watched with wide eyes how Igneel began to fall from the sky.<p>

His brain couldn't register anything at all, even when his eyes stared at the Flame Dragon King's wound that had almost tore its left wing. He didn't flinch when Igneel's body collapsed against the ground in a thunderous thud that shook the ground beneath him; he didn't recoil when he saw Acnologia inhale for a final blast.

"Natsu...I've been watching over you..." It was the same gravelly voice he had listened to for years when he was a kid. "And my... how you've...grown..." It was familiar, like a gentle lullaby a kid would grow use to, but it wasn't the same anymore.

"The days I've spent with you, were the happiest days of my life..."

What happened to the deep and rumbling voice that would echo in his head? Igneel's voice was never breathy or hoarse, not even after the toughest fight in the world.

"You gave me the strength to love another."

He didn't turn away when the blast hit Igneel.

Natsu stood there, wide eyed and feet frozen to the ground, until he found his voice.

He screamed.

* * *

><p>His legs gave way, his knees crumpled to the ground, the palm of his calloused hands clutching at the dirt for something to hold on to- anything, anything to hold onto.<p>

Tears had streaked down his face immediately after, but no sound was made, not even the slightest sob. Natsu's body shook, he didn't know what it was from. Anger towards Acnologia? It didn't feel that way, at least not yet, the feeling had yet to make itself known.

His rose-coloured locks fell before his gold gaze, like a curtain that hid Natsu from the outside world. "Dad..."

"You promised me... that you wouldn't go anywhere... don't break your promise..." He spluttered out, choking on words as the sentence progressed. It was like someone was stealing all the air from him, his voice sounding like a dying ember that wouldn't be holding on for long.

"I...I've been looking for you for so long." His voice broke, and the teardrops were making streams down his cheeks, dripping off his chin and onto the dry ground he was staring at.

Taking a breath to steady himself, he continued. "I learned how to write...and my magic is so much more badass now." He had chuckled dryly, sniffling before he resumed his ramblings. "Not to mention...I've got tons of friends too...and I got a job."

He ran out of words to drawl at that point as his voice got smaller and smaller, his gaze was set anywhere but Igneel's fallen form.

"I HAVE THINGS I WANT TO SHARE WITH YOU! IGNEEL!"

He lifted his head as those words left his lips, his eyes landing on his father's wounded form, the rise and fall of the dragon's chest wasn't present. Natsu had never felt so desperate before, looking for a sign of life left in the Flame Dragon King.

His head dropped once more when light began to wrap around the dragon's body, as though Igneel himself was turning to light.

"Igneel." His voice choked out, despair and desperation lacing his voice. His throat felt as though it was constricting, like he couldn't breathe anymore. Like the fire in him had finally gotten extinguished after burning so brilliantly for so long.

His heart hurt. Natsu swore it hurt so badly, like the strings keeping the organ together were tore off brutally, just like how Igneel had ripped Acnologia's arm off 10 minutes ago. 10 minutes ago when Igneel was still the fearless and feared Flame Dragon King, now reduced to nothing but glowing specks of light that were dispersing as they rose higher and higher into the sky.

_Do not shed tears. _

Natsu clicked his tongue, his eyes downcast as he prayed for the mocking voice of Igneel to leave. To leave him to his mourning.

_Hey, what do you do when you're sad? I taught you, didn't I? _

Damn right he did. Igneel taught Natsu everything before Fairy Tail had.

"Yeah. I remember."

_So do it. Stand up. _

And stand he did. With his body still shaking, he pushed himself off the ground, feet unsteady for the first few seconds he rose.

_I am with you, now and always. _

The voice was carried by the wind, resonating around the mage as he swallowed the lump in his throat and took a breath to calm himself.

_Show me more of how much you've grown. Show me the way you live your life. _

One more breath. "Got it," He breathed out, gritting his teeth as his golden orbs snapped open, tossing his head back. He clenched his fists, the fiery spark of determination returning to his dull eyes. The air around Natsu Dragneel heated up as he screamed his promise into the sky.

"I WILL LIVE ON! I WILL BECOME STRONGER! AND I'M GONNA GRIND ACNOLOGIA'S ASS INTO DRAGON DUST!"

_That's my boy...speak of your future. _

Natsu choked, the tears appearing once more as his sharp golden gaze watched as the last few fragments of light disperse into the stale air.

_And that shall become your will to live._

* * *

><p>AN: I dare everyone who read this to read Chapter 415 again, or maybe even this chapter, seeing as there's not much of a difference, but this time play Guilty Crown's Euterpe + Departures in the background. Do tell me your reaction, I'm quite curious. A review would be nice!


End file.
